Austin, Ally & Australians?
by ErinTomlinson
Summary: Austin's career has been going great, due to Ally's help. They are happy with their life, and aren't planning on changing it. Someone else's life isn't going too well though. She doesn't know anyone and no one cares. Surely her life is going to turn around though, maybe? She has always loved music and performing, now she is in the US, she can start to live her dream, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys!  
Guess what? I actually didn't fall off the face of the Earth. Nope, I didn't die either. I realise I have been gone for ages. Yes, I know I haven't finished my other story, and no, I'm not going to. To be honest, I'm not actually into writing as much as I used to, and I have never liked reading. But anywho…**

**I had this really crazy idea a couple of minutes ago, and I thought I might do something with that brainwave. So I have been reading this one fanfic all day (which is pretty good because I never finish reading a book or fanfic) and then I tried searching for another one that would also interest me. Much to my disappointment, every fanfic I found had love and romance and getting pregnant, and it was starting to bore me (but the first one was still amazing, just to put it out there).  
So me being myself, I thought **_**"Hey Erin, why don't you write a fanfic without one of those topics?"**_** So here I am. **

**Be ready for a crazy, outgoing story with weird situations that you will never even think of. I have quite a big and interesting imagination for a girl my age o.0  
Also, don't expect many chapters, I probably will get half way through the story and give up :/**

**Chapter 1**

"_Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom. Please come back again."  
"Oi! Stop putting your gum in the trumpets!"  
"In this shop you look with your eyes. Not your hands!"_

"See Ally, It's not just me who has to use my hands to be able to look at the instruments in your shop" Austin Moon said to his best friend Ally Dawson.

"I realise that Austin, that is why I am telling these kids off. Just like I yelled at you the first time you wondered into my shop and decided to play the drums with your corndogs." Ally replied quite agitated.

"Alls, you need to lighten up a bit!"

"Look, I'm sorry pal, but you don't have a shop to run. You don't understand what it is like." Ally snapped.

"Woah, calm down! Anyway, have you written any new songs for me lately?" Austin asked

"Yes, I have. But I can't show you at the moment, I am awfully busy schedule."

With that Austin noticed that there was no one in the shop at the moment, so he walked over to the front door and flipped the sign that says _'Come in, We're Open' to 'Sorry, We're closed. Come Again Soon'._ After that, he walked over to the service desk and swiped off all the folders, books, papers and anything else that was on the desk, right onto the floor at Ally's feet.

"There we go. I just cleared your schedule." Austin said as he laughed, noticeably proud of himself.

"Austin Monica Moon! Why did you do that for?" Ally yelled, out of her mind.

"Well, you said you were busy and there was no one in the shop, so I closed up shop for you" he replied with the biggest smile on his face.

"If I need you to close my own shop for me, I will ask you! I do not need your help!" She continued to yell in her attack mode.

"Sorry Alls, If ripping out your hair, worrying about this shop is what you want, then that is what you will get. Whatever tickles your pickle." Austin replied apologetically. As soon as Ally heard the word pickle was mentioned, Ally started to laugh a real full-on chuckle. At some point, it appeared that she stopped breathing.

"Ally…Ally? Ally!" Austin yelled at her, quite worried for the fact that she was now turning blue. "Ally, Stop laughing and start breathing!"

Slowly, but surely, Ally's laughing attack came to an end. "Ahahhaha…haha…ha.. you know me too well, Mr Moon. You knew that if you mentioned that word that I would suddenly become happy again"

"Um, yeah I guess I did know that that. However, that reaction wasn't exactly what I was expecting. But anyway, do ya want to go and get an ice-cream or something and you can show me your new song?" Austin asked scared, worried, and relieved that Ally had started breathing again.

"Yeah sure, as long as we can stop and get some pickles along the way. Mmm…pickles. I LOVE PICKLES!""

Ally went up to her and Austin's music room to get her bag. A couple of seconds later she ran out of the shop, leaving Austin to chase after her. As he was running he noticed that the sign still said _'Sorry We're Closed. Come Again _Later', so he flipped it back over to the side that he originally found it, then chased after Ally, who was already at the other side of the mall (and she apparently had already picked up her pickles too).

"Hey Austin! Look, I got you pancakes too!" Ally greeted him with.

"SCORE!" Austin yelled, like there was no tomorrow.

After about half an hour of talking and eating and eating and more talking, Austin and Ally decided it was about time to leave.

"Hey, I wanna drop into the supermarket to grab a few things" Ally started. "Do you wanna head back to the shop?"

"Sure, no worries"

Then Ally turned around and headed down towards the supermarket. So Austin started to walk back to the shop. When he got back to the shop he noticed that the door was open.

"hmm, funny. I thought I closed it" He thought to himself, but he didn't really take any notice.

Before he stepped into the shop, he heard a piano, with someone singing . Austin stopped in the middle of his tracks and just listened to the music that he could here. As he listened he heard something like this:

_I just wanna go home,  
I need to go home.  
I just don't belong here  
And I never will._

_I want to go home,  
but I know that I cant.  
I wanna go home,  
No, not just because I miss my cat._

He just stood there, listening to this music that was coming to his ears. He wondered where it was coming from. Then he realised that he was in fact standing outside a music shop. Once the music came to an end, Austin decided to walk into the shop.

That was when he noticed someone at the piano crying.

**So that is the end of chapter 1. How was it? Is it worth continuing? Sorry if you came here expecting a One Direction fan fic. I don't think that you will be getting anymore of those from me...**

**I'm not really sure where this story is going... this will be a surprise, for me as well as you! ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think. You guys are the ones that determine whether I keep going with the story or not.  
**_**Erin xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks heaps to the people that followed this story! For a while there I thought that writing the first chapter was a waste of time :/. Thanks for taking the time to read this story and hopefully you guys enjoy the next part to the story :) **

**Chapter 2**

_(Continuing from chapter 1)_  
He stopped in his tracks and he was thinking as hard as his little brain could think, about what his next move was going to be. The crying just kept on coming. It didn't lighten even in the slightest. By this time Austin's brain was in overdrive. "_I could go and say hi?" _He thought to himself. "_Or maybe it is just best if I leave them alone?" _All these different thoughts were going through his head. Then he imagined Ally's reaction if she found out that someone was using the piano at the least, and they were also soaking it in tears. "_I should probably go tell them to stop crying all over the piano, otherwise Ally will burst our eardrums. Wait. How did this person even get into the shop?"_ Austin thought long and hard. Then he realised that he didn't close the door behind him when he left. He also switched the sign back to the side that says that the shop is open. _"Oh, so this is all my fault. Damn you Austin!" _

Austin cautiously walked up to the piano. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked the girl who had completely drowned her clothes in her tears.

"Ahh!" The short brunette girl screamed as she jumped, hitting her head on Austin's arm, which was leaning on the top of the piano.

"Woah, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured the girl.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked

"Not long, but long enough to hear that song you were singing. It was honestly really good!"

"Aww, thanks" She said as wiped away other tear from her piercing blue eyes.

"So what brought you to Sonic Boom today?" He asked nicely, with a big inviting smile on his face.

"I came in to ask about prices for guitars, and then I saw the piano" She started to explain "So I called out for a sales assistant, but no one came. Then I started to play it. Music just takes my mind of everything. I feel like I can be me."

"Join the club!" By this time, her eyes were starting to dry and she was beginning to have a tiny smile on her face.

"you like music too, do you?" She asked curiously.

"Yep, it is my life! In the song you said that you want to go home. Why don't you just go home, instead of sitting here at the piano."

"Well, let's put it this way. How far away from this shop do you live?" She went on to say.

"a few minutes, no more than twenty."

"Now, imagine that, then times that by at least 960." She continued

"Can I ask why?" Austin replied, quite confused as to why she said that.

"Because, that is how long it will take me to get home." She told him, starting to tear up again. She really missed home. She missed all her friends. She missed her family. She missed the Cadbury Chocolate and the Vegemite.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, don't cry. It's alright. Where do you live?"

"Over a few oceans, all the way down under."

"what?"

"I'm Australian….." The brunette girl told Austin.

"Oh, that explains your accent" Austin said embarrassed, for not knowing what she meant by 'down under'.

"Ahaha. That's right. It would explain my accent." She confirmed.

"So then, welcome to the U.S! I'm Austin."

"Why thank you. I'm Cindy." Cindy replied with the biggest smile she had ever had in the whole conversation.

"It's nice to see that you're not crying anymore. Give those clothes of yours a chance to dry off a bit." Austin said "So, what brought you to Miami?"

"My parents got moved here for work. So we all just had to pack up and move. We found out about our big move only one month before we had to leave. It was pretty difficult to pack all our stuff, buy a new home, sell our old furniture and say goodbye to family and friends, in one month." Cindy explained.

"it must be hard moving." Said Austin

"It is. I have moved before, like heaps. But I have never moved this far away from home. I have never moved to a place where they look at me like I'm a psycho when I say 'Where are My thongs' Cindy laughed.

"Where are your what!?" Austin shouted in surprise.

"My thongs. Here in America I believe you call them 'flip-flops'" Cindy reaffirmed

"Oh right, I thought you meant 'thongs' as in und-"

"-Yes I know what you thought" Cindy said when she cut Austin off.

"So have you made many new friends here?"

"Nope, I don't belong here. No one likes the new girl with a weird accent."

"Aye! Hold up! I like the new girl with a 'weird' accent!" Austin leaped up and said.

"aha, cheers mate. But, you must be the first. You would think I would have gotten used to moving and making new friends by now."

"How many times have you moved?"

"well, my parents job means that they don't stay in the same place very long. Sometimes we have to move every one-two years. So I have been everywhere all over Australia. At one point we were at the top of Australia in Queensland and then the next year we were down in Victoria."

"That's a pretty big move!"

"Yup, and then we were back in the middle, in Sydney. I was born in Sydney and that's where we were for quite a while, before we got moved here."

"Is Sydney the place with that big bridge and weird looking theatre thing?"

"indeed it is, that 'big bridge' is called Sydney Harbour Bridge, and the 'weird looking theatre thing' is called Sydney Opera House." She explained.

"oh right! Have you ever noticed that your name sounds a lot like 'Sydney'?" Asked Austin.

"yes I have. That is why I am called Cindy, because if I was called Sydney that would be a bit weird, because I was living in Sydney."

"I'm so glad I met you" Austin said to Cindy smiling

"And you have just made Miami seem like a very nice place, unlike what it has felt like for the past month." She replied

"aha, we aren't all that bad, especially my friend Ally. I'm sure she will absolutely love you!" Austin told, very excited.

"I can't wait to meet her! Now I am quite excited that I am living in the U.S. Thanks for being so nice to me, Austin."

"It's all good! You Australians aren't that bad!" replied Austin. "Just a question, can you play the music to the song you were singing before?"

"Sure, I guess." She replied confused as to why he wanted to hear that again.

Cindy stared to play the tune to her song, which she appeared to have called 'Just Wanna Go Home'. After the introduction, she was about to sing the first verse, when she was interrupted by Austin.

_I just wanna welcome you  
I need you to stay  
You do belong here  
especially when you sitting here  
playing the piano with me!_

When he started singing his own words to Cindy's song, she started to laugh. It was the best time Cindy has ever had in the 1 month she has been in Miami.

_Welcome Welcome Welcome  
Welcome to Miami  
We welcome you  
And you don't need to leave_

Austin continued singing. Soon after, Cindy joined in. They were singing some made-up duet on the spot and were just having the best time. So with Austin's welcome song, Cindy replied with…

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you  
Thank you Miami  
Thanks for welcoming me  
And now I don't feel like leaving_

Austin and Cindy were singing that little part of a song over and over again. It went on for at least five minutes. Until they were stopped, by Ally.

"Austin! You know how I feel about you mucking around on the instruments without my permission" Ally began to yell.

Austin jumped out of his seat as soon as he heard Ally's voice. "Ohh, Ally…hi…How are you?" Austin asked her, scared.

"I'm fine…what have you broken?..."

"I haven't broken anything! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ally! Look who I met!" Austin said happily, pointing to Cindy.

"G'Day, I'm Cindy." Cindy said, giving her hand to Ally, waiting for her to shake it, which she didn't.

"and….. she is Australian" Austin whispered to Ally.

"Hey… I'm Ally….."

"Alls, guess what? Cindy here, is quite a musician, I gathered" Austin told Ally, quite impressed with his find.

"Oh, that's great Austin! Let me guess, she also loves pancakes and her middle name is Monica. Just like yours!" Ally yelled, off her head, as she started to storm off, up the stairs and into their practice room, slamming the door behind her.

"umm.. I don't know whether she likes pancakes, and I'm pretty sure her middle name isn't Monica…" Austin yelled back at Ally.

"Sorry" Austin said to Cindy. "I'm not sure what her problem is…"

"Nah, it's okay. I didn't expect to make many friends here in Miami." Cindy replied.

…**And that is the end of chapter 2 :)  
Please continue to read and review. I love to hear what the readers think of my story.  
Sorry if it is hard to understand and all over the place. I'm quite an amateur at writing.**

**Cheers 3 **


End file.
